


His Fourth Job

by judelaw



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: (or them), F/M, Fluff, I will literally never get over this scene, Yon-Rogg being the cutest teacher possible and Vers adoring it, Yonvers - Freeform, which is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judelaw/pseuds/judelaw
Summary: She loved seeing him like this and would always do so.





	His Fourth Job

Vers had always known Yon-Rogg was a great mentor; after all he had been her teacher since the very moment she woke up on this foreign planet, vulnerable and lost.

He had immediately taken her under his wing, whether he did it because he felt responsible for her as it was him who had brought her to Hala or if the Supreme Intelligence had ordered him to do so she didn’t know, but she was grateful nonetheless. Not only had he shown her around, explained the Kree lifestyle and traditions to her, and taught her everything he knew about military tactics and combat – he also was a great friend and as such always helping her, no matter what.

Yon-Rogg was a strict teacher, yes, but never unfair or even disrespectful like way too many other commanders and officers she had met. Admittedly he may have been a _little_ bit less strict with her than with anyone else but he never treated the other members of the Starforce badly.

Unless you were asking someone like Ronan, everyone only had good things to say about him and after having spent so much time together she certainly understood why. He was patient and kind, annoying with his constant lectures but never mad and aggressive when she didn’t show as much respect towards his lessons as she should have. Every single time people approached him in the streets because they recognized who he was, he was very friendly and never showed any signs of arrogance or that he took their admiration for granted - he was just thankful for their words.

He was a wonderful role model not only for the civilians but for other members of the military as well. As the leader of the Starforce, the elite of the Kree warriors, he had to carry a huge responsibility and Vers couldn’t imagine anyone who would be better for the job. Yon-Rogg was always hard working, never sent his team into a dangerous situation if it was avoidable and when it wasn’t would always go ahead. He was brave and strong. And not only in the perfect physical shape a warrior - _especially_ a commander - had to be but also wise and intelligent.

Easily would he come up with a new tactic and plan whenever the situation during a mission would demand it and cleverly use his team’s different skills to their maximum advantage. There was a reason he had never failed a mission in his life.

And yet despite knowing all of this she was still surprised to see how wonderful he was as a teacher for children. The first time she had seen him like this was very early on in her second year on Hala. Yon-Rogg had forced her to an extra training session had she once again failed to control her powers – though forced was quite a strong word considering she loved their sparring anyway. They couldn’t do it immediately as he had responsibilities for the afternoon so he told her where to meet him and Vers, out of boredom, arrived much earlier than the time they agreed on. She had been aware he was a teacher for young recruits in addition to being a commander, the leader of the Starforce and pretty much her personal trainer; however she hadn’t expected for the recruits to be _this_ young.

But she had fallen in love with the sight right then and there – something she would never tell him of course, rather she would tease him for being what she called a baby sitter - and she still loved it now.

Vers was leaning against the wall as she watched him tell a group of young students about the history of the Kree warriors. Instead of teaching the subject as boring as it was, he kept using humor to make them laugh and explained things in a way that were easy for them to understand. He encouraged them to ask questions and always replied patiently whenever someone didn’t understand something. The kids loved him and she completely understood why.

“You must always remember it’s our duty as the Kree Empire,” Yon-Rogg said as the lesson came to an end. “To not only protect ourselves but also weaker nations that cannot defend themselves against the Skrulls.”

Most of the children beamed with pride as they were proud of not only being Kree but also about to become Noble Warrior Heroes who would keep Hala and other planets safe. One little boy however seemed rather distressed, something that didn’t go unnoticed by neither Vers nor Yon-Rogg.

“I don’t think I can do that,” he almost whispered looking down at the floor to avoid seeing his teacher’s reaction.

“Not right now,” Yon-Rogg admitted, gently smiling at the boy. “But you’ll become strong enough to do so.”

“But- but the Skrulls are so _scary_.”

He walked over to the child and crouched down in front of him to be on his level.

“Yes, they are and it’s perfectly fine to be afraid of them.”

The boy looked up in surprise: “But you said Kree warriors are brave…”

Yon-Rogg nodded slowly without looking away from him, he was more serious now but still radiating warmth like he always did when talking to them.

“You can’t be brave without being scared of something. It would be foolish to not be afraid facing your enemy – this is what gets people killed,” he was now addressing the entire class as this was an important lesson for all of them. “You just shouldn’t let this fear control you.”

“You can’t be scared,” one of the girls said in disbelief. None of them had ever imagined Yon-Rogg to dread something.

He couldn’t hide a grin when he lifted himself up again.

“I can and was a lot at your age.”

“What were you afraid of?” someone else wondered and Vers noticed how no one even hesitated to ask him personal questions, which wasn’t the case due to their age and innocence but because he never made them feel uncomfortable.

“There was this elderly lady selling fruits at the market my mother would always go to. She wasn’t dangerous in any way – _at least_ not to my knowledge – but there was something terrifying about her that made me loath visiting the place, especially when I got older and my mother would send me alone.”

A few of the kids laughed and Yon-Rogg didn’t seem to mind it in the slightest.

“ _Now_ he’s just afraid of me,” Vers announced from the other end of the room, making him aware she had heard the story as well and would never forget it.

Yon-Rogg couldn’t hide a smile as he turned around to look at her before facing the children again.

“Vers is the perfect example of someone who is not afraid enough and therefore constantly gets themselves into dangerous situations their commander has to save them from,” he teased causing her to groan.

“Just two times-”

“This week alone, yes.”

The children chuckled as Yon-Rogg announced class to be over for today. They stood up and left the room but before the little boy got the chance to so as well his teacher gently held him back by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes!” the child nodded eagerly. “Thank you, Sir.”

Vers had slowly made her way to where the two were standing, grinning widely.

“At least you aren’t afraid of someone’s grandma,” she told the boy, who tried his best not to laugh while following his classmates but failed miserably.

“If you feel the need to constantly attempt my classes you may as well sit down next to the children,” Yon-Rogg stated as he shifted his entire attention to her since they were alone now.

“You would just bore me.”

“Considering you fail the simplest tasks this class may be too complicated for you, yes.”

She hit his arm pretending to be offended and neither of them could hide their laugh.

They walked towards the door, somehow in a mutual understanding that they would head to the gym even though no one had suggested it.

Sometimes Vers wished she could tell him what a great job he’s doing with the kids and how much she loved witnessing it but teasing him just was too much fun – and perhaps he already knew anyway thanks to the amount of times she had come here.

“So, an old lady, huh?”

He sighed theatrically: “You will never let this go, will you?”

“Absolutely not.”

 _Just as I won’t get tired of seeing you like this_ , she thought.

“Also I’m not _constantly_ getting in trouble,” Vers rectified sulky.

Yon-Rogg grinned shaking his head: “Keep telling yourself that.”

“At least you don’t have to save me from elderly women-”

“ _Vers_.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't seen the deleted scene: https://io9.gizmodo.com/captain-marvel-inspires-kree-kids-in-this-exclusive-del-1834853426  
> Marvel really keeps providing us with more Yonvers content, bless them.


End file.
